


Belphegor's Sleeping Bag

by Sinful_Bubbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphegor sleepwalks, Belphie cum, Other, Sleepwalking, Sorry again, and wakes up in random ass places sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Bubbles/pseuds/Sinful_Bubbles
Summary: Belphegor's wakes up in a predicament or sumthin I dunno.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Sleeping Bag
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with some unholy shit! Someone close to me has urged me to write this, as well as more crack smutfics with the other brothers!

Belphegor had many incidents involving sleepwalking. Falling asleep in his bed like normal, and waking up somewhere different wasn't a very strange occurence at this point, but this? This was indeed very strange.

He had woken up in a sleeping bag, nude and fisting his dick. But he didn't stop jerking it. He was confused, sure, but he was still very much erect inside of the sleeping bag, and his boner would make it hard to find a comfortable sleeping position.

He rapidly thrusted into his hand until he reached his orgasm, mouth open in a silent scream as he creamed on the inside of the sleeping bag. He slid out of the sleeping bag, returning to his bed to rest after cleaning his cum-slicked hands off.


	2. Again.

Belphegor's next sleeping bag escapade happened a few nights later. He awoke in the sleeping bag again, nude. But this time, it seemed as though he'd already came, his thighs and hands already sticky with his cream, and his cock already flaccid.

But he started to become erect once he shifted in the sleeping bag; the smooth, soft warmth that enveloped him gave him a sense of comfort like no other, and he involuntarily moaned. His skin was, for some odd reason, unbearably sensitive, and tingles shot up his spine at the feeling of the erotic material of the sleeping bag.

Belphegor's cock rubbed against the sleeping bag's insides, bringing him to the edge almost immediately, his dick shooting thick white semen, covering his thighs once more in the warm, sticky goo. Belphegor let out a sigh, his eyes glazed over in pleasure as he came down from his high.

Feeling much too lazy to get up and clean himself off, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the snugness of the cummy sleeping bag.


End file.
